noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
The Royal Guard
The Royal Guard are 1st Elder's elite bodyguards. They first appear in volume 8. The team consists of 6 warriors, who have been modified to the same level as the Union elders, even though they serve under 1st Elder. The members of the Royal Guard were strong enough to take on and kill several Werewolf warriors, albeit the warriors were in a weakened state. They have superior regeneration as well as speed and strength. They all have blood stones, that make them even stronger. The creator of The Royal Guard is however unknown. Members Geo - The only female member of the group. This deadly beauty has retractable blades that extend from her wrists. When enhanced by the Blood Stone, her lower arms become blades. Haydn - The only member, who actually says anything. Haydn, usually stands in for 1st Elder and when people meet him, they often assume he is 1st Elder. He fires energy blasts from his hands and becomes a massive red ogre-like creature, when enhanced by the Blood Stone. Unnamed Guard 1 - When Mirai first encounters this Guard, she assumes him to be a Noble because of his red eyes. He has long black hair, tied in a pony tale at the back and a large mustache, with scars covering most of his body. His attacks and powers are resemble those of Nobles. He is usually seen with Unnamed Guard 2. He has cyborg vision that analyses the surrounding area and gives him information about who he's encountered. His vision is like a computer's. Unnamed Guard 2 - When Mirai first encounters this Guard, she senses that has similar powers to that of werewolves. He has blue skin, blueish hair, and an extremely large mustache. His arms appear to be composed of a techno-organic material that allows regeneration. His fighting style is like a werewolf's too. He has retractable claws which he can extend from his fingertips. Unnamed Guard 3 - This unnamed guard was one of the two guards who faced off against Bashum. He was of a slender build and had blue skin, short light brown hair and wore golden earrings. He wasn't as powerful as the other guards, since he struggled when facing true warriors. However, he was strong enough to deal with the weaker warriors, like Bashum. After using the blood stone to transform, he grew serpent like scales along his back and arms. He didn't have any special abilities, just enhanced strength, speed and flight. Unnamed Guard 4 - This unnamed guard was one of the two guards who faced off against Bashum. He was of a considerable build and had blue skin with light brown hair shaved close to the head. He wasn't as powerful as the other guards, since he struggled when facing true warriors. However, he was strong enough to deal with the weaker warriors, like Bashum. After using the blood stone to transform, he grew rock like scales along his back and arms. He didn't have any special abilities, just enhanced strength, speed and flight. Battles * Bashum vs The Royal Guard * Mirai vs The Royal Guard * Dorant & Juraki vs The Royal Guard Gallery 492_19_Garda Attacks Geo.png 492_20_Geo Avoids Garda's Attack.png 492_24_Geo Powers Up.png 492_28_Geo Lands.png 492_33_Garda Grabs Geo's Arm.png 492_34_Geo Pushed Back.png 492_35_Garda Lets Her Fists Do The Talking.png 492_38a_Geo Blocks Garda's Attack.png 492_38b_Garda Attacks Geo Again.png 492_40_Geo Unable To Avoid Garda's Attack.png 492_48_The Royal Guards Shield Themselves From The Power Of Garda's Attack.png 492_51_Haydn Steps Forward To Protect Geo.png 492_52_Haydn Gets Involved.png 492_63_The Royal Guards Recover.png 492_77_Juraki Uses The Last Of His Strength.png 492_78_The Guards Are Pushed Back.png 487_24_1st Elder Sends His Guards Hunting.png 487_27_The Guards Head Off.png 487_72_The Guard Blocks The Attack Easily.png 488_15_Unnamed_Guard.png 488_18_A Guard Gets Ready To Attack Mirai.png 488_19_The First Guard Attacks.png 488_24_The Second Guard Attacks.png 488_26_The Guard Waits For The Dust To Clear.png 488_27_The Guard Retracts His Claws.png 488_28_Mirai Survived The Attack.png 488_31_Unnamed_Guards.png 488_37_Unnamed_Guards.png 488_38_Unnamed_Guard.png 488_40_Gotaru Attacked.png 488_43_Haydn Is Disappointed.png 488_45_Haydn Quips That He Should've Stayed Back.png 489_50_Unnamed_Guards.png 489_51_Unnamed_Guards.png 489_7b_An Unnamed Guard Imitates The Nobles.png 489_8a_An Unnamed Guard Imitates The Werewolves.png 489_17_The Guards Wonder Where Mirai Has Disappeared To.png 490_75_Haydn Boasts About The Werewolves Being Weak.png 487_78_The Red Eyes.png 488_13_The Unnamed Guards Look Menacing.png 488_16_The Unnamed Guard feels Like A Werewolf.png 489_52_Bashum Waits For The Royal Guard.png 490_65_Haydn Arrives And Saves 3rd Elder.png 490_66_Haydn Trying To Look Intimidating.png 490_68_The Mission Has Been Completed.png 490_71_Bashum's Dead Body.png 490_72_The Royal Guards Successful Hunting Trip.png 491_17_The Royal Guard Have Come For Revenge.png 491_23_The Royal Guard Attack.png 491_24_The Unnamed Royal Guard Makes His Move.png 491_26_They're Behind You.png 491_27_Dorant And Juraki Counterattack.png 491_31_Haydn Confirms They'll Be Easy Targets.png 491_32_The Royal Guard Get Ready To Attack Again.png 491_35_Haydn Instructs The Royal Guard.png 491_36_The Unnamed Guard Goes After Juraki.png 491_37_Juraki Avoids The Attack And Counterattacks.png 491_39_Juraki Blocks An Attack.png 491_42_The Royal Guards Attack Juraki Again.png 491_43_Juraki Faces An Unnamed Guard.png 491_46_Juraki Punches A Hole In The Attacker.png 491_48_Juraki Is Pushed Back.png 491_51_Juraki Pushes The Guards Back.png 491_57_Geo Gets Involved.png 491_58_Geo Joins Her Fellow Guards And Faces Juraki.png 491_60_Geo Injures Juraki.png 491_64_Dorant Gets Pushed Back.png 491_68_3rd Elder And Haydn Watch The Battle.png 491_71_Dorant Tries To Help Juraki.png 491_72_Dorant Stopped From Helping Juraki.png 491_74_Geo Ordered To Kill Juraki.png 491_76_Geo Stopped From Killing Juraki.png 491_77_Garda Appears From The Shadows.png 491_78_3rd Elder And Haydn Look On As Geo Is Pushed Back.png 492_11_Geo Attacks Garda.png 492_6_1st Elder Not Surprised By The Arrival Of Another Warrior.png 492_12_Geo Takes Aim.png 492_14_Geo And Garda Collide.png 492_15_Geo Gets Pushed Back.png 492_17_Garda Transforms.png 492_23_Geo And Garda Trade Blows.png 492_25_Garda Wounded.png 492_32_Garda Avoids Geo's Attack.png 492_36_Garda Overpowers Geo.png 492_36_Garda's Mean Left Hook.png 492_37_Geo Surprised By Garda's Strength.png 492_46_Geo Unable To Avoid Garda's Attack.png 492_62_Geo Survived Garda's Attack.png 492_64_The Royal Guard Have The Regeneration Of The Werewolves.png 492_67_The Price Of Revenge.png 492_68a_The Royal Guard Gave Their Lives For Vengeance.png 492_68b_The Royal Guard Sacrificed Everything For The Glory Of The Human Race.png 492_70_The Guards Gang Up On Juraki.png 492_72_Two Of The Guards Are Stopped.png 492_73_Dorant Tries To Protect Juraki.png 492_75_The Guards Keep Coming.png 492_80_Juraki Surrounded.png 493_18_Dorant Avoids The Attacks Of The Royal Guard.png 493_20_Dorant Takes On The Royal Guard.png 493_21_Dorant Surrounded.png 493_26_Dorant Gains The Upper Hand.png 493_27_The Royal Guard Launches A Powerful Attack Against Dorant.png 493_28_Dorant Retaliates.png 493_33_The Royal Guard Recover.png 493_35_Garda And Geo Continue Their Battle.png 493_37_Geo Gets Ready To Attack.png 493_38_Garda And Geo Evenly Matched.png 493_40_Garda And Geo Face Each Other.png 493_73_Garda Saved.png 493_75_Crash Landing.png 494_1_Everyone Shocked To See Lunark.png 494_26_Geo Protects The 1st Elder.png 494_28_Lunark Gets Pushed Back.png 494_33_Lunark Avoids Geo's Attacks.png 494_36_Lunark Counterattacks.png 494_41_Lunark Stopped By The Royal Guard.png 494_44_Lunark Makes Light Work Of The Guards.png 494_47_The Guards Fall To The Ground.png 494_54_Haydn Steps In.png 494_56_The Guards Prevent Lunark From Attacking.png 494_58_Lunark Can't Move.png 494_59_Lunark Stabbed In The Back.png 494_62_Haydn Attacks Lunark.png 494_72_Lunark Notices The Recovery Of The Guards.png 494_73_He's Behind You.png 494_74_Haydn Beats Lunark.png 495_6_Unnamed Royal Guards Under Attack.png 495_7_Royal_Guards_Under_Attack.png 495_8_Haydn Under Attack.png 495_14_The Royal Guard Assemble.png 495_23_The Unnamed Guards Ready To Kill Frankenstein.png 495_24_1st Elder Tells The Guards To Wait.png 495_50_Frankenstein Surrounded.png 495_54_The Royal Guard Attacks From Behind.png 495_64_The Unnamed Guard Gets A Split Personality.png 496_12_The Guards And Elders Frozen In Fear.png 496_15_3rd Elder Shields Everyone From Frankenstein's Attack.png 496_18_The Guards Surround Frankenstein.png 496_19_Frankenstein Overwhelms The Royal Guard.png 496_25_The Royal Guard Pushed Back.png 496_27_The Royal Guard Keep Attacking.png 496_37_Geo Tries Her Luck.png 496_39_Frankenstein Avoids Geo's Attack.png 496_43_Frankenstein Blocks Geo's Attack.png 496_45_Geo Pushed Back Easily.png 496_51_Frankenstein Attacks Geo.png 496_73_The Royal Guards Knocked Out.png 497_2_The Royal Guards Are Worn Out.png 499_24_The Royal Guards Are Amazed At Rai's Strength.png 499_25_The Royals Guards Are Powerless To Stop Rai.png 499_42_Frankenstein Stands In Haydn's Way.png 499_51_The Royal Guards Try To Stop Rai.png 499_60_The Royal Guards Destroyed.png 499_62_Geo Almost Destroyed.png 499_42_Frankenstein Stands In Haydn's Way.png 500_17_Haydn Transforms After Using The Blood Stone.png 500_19_Haydn Gets Angry.png 500_73_Frankenstein Wounds Haydn.png 500_75_Frankenstein Gains The Upper Hand.png 500_81_Frankenstein Pushes Haydn Back.png 501_28_The Genie Of The Lamp.png 501_34_Haydn Can't Keep Up With Frankenstein.png 501_66_Haydn Loses His Arms.png 501_73_Haydn Recovers.png 502_84_Frankenstein Impales Haydn With Dark Spear.png 502_86_Haydn In Pain.png 502_92_1st Elder Steps In To Save Haydn.png Category:Faction Category:Modified Human Category:Union Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters